


Butterfly

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDMS, Biting, Butterfly, Collars, Day Five, M/M, Master/Servant, Rachel Rose Michel, Scratching, fantasticsmutbeastsweek, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Gellert decides to disturb Albus in his office. He goes just a touch too far.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> we are on day five of [Fantastic Smut Beast Week](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/). Today's topic was music/song inspiration. I chose the song [Butterfly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZYHCeuhjrA) by Rachel Rose Mitchwell. I hope you will enjoy this oneshot.  
> Lots of love, Miss T.

Butterfly, you’re beautiful

You deserve your own picture frame

Butterfly, you’re delicate

It would be such a shame if you were to break

– Butterfly by Rachel Rose Mitchwell

Gellert Grindelwald was sitting on Albus Dumbledore’s desk. He had managed to sneak into Hogwarts, thanks to the shadows who had let him in so willingly. They were the only thing nobody had bothered to safeguard in Hogwarts. Which made this all the more easy. It was every Professor’s luck that Gellert had not come to take over the school. No, he had come for one person in particular: Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore.

The Professor had been ghosting in his mind for the last couple of days. That auburn hair, those large, blue eyes… And these full, plumb lips. Oh, those lips. They made Gellert shiver. He wanted those lips around his dick. He wanted Albus to suck him and whisper his name, tell him how much he had missed him. He wanted to claim Albus and remember him who owned him.

Gellert was holding a leather collar, heavy and dark red, in his hands. Running his fingers along it, he stared down upon it. He wanted to wrap this collar around Albus’ neck and pull it tight. He wanted to bend Albus over the desk, scratch him, fuck him raw, finger him, bite him. He wanted to tear out everything that made the Professor the Professor. He wanted to break Albus and turn him back into the young man from 1899.

The thought alone made a needy whine escape his lips. Gellert felt a brief prickle in his dick. Oh, how Albus would scream for him, beg and plead. How he would promise that he would always follow his command and love him. How Gellert would strip that heart that belonged to him bare! The thought let him utter a quiet growl in joy.

He was so observed in his thoughts and dreams that he was taken by genuine surprise when the door opened and Albus Dumbledore yelled and almost dropped his files. Gellert sat there on the edge of the table, legs crossed over one another. He gazed at the other one, collar dangling from his hand. His lips slowly pulled into a smile. Gellert’s jacket was half open, revealing his chest and the tattoos on his skin. A heart with a butterfly and a skull.

“Hello, Albus.” Gellert said it softly and calmly. As if this meeting had been intentional and no weird coincidence. “How are you doing, my pretty boy?” Albus positively shut the door to his office before he turned around. A hand ran through messed up locks. Gellert thought he spotted dots of blushes upon Albus’ face.

“Gellert Grindelwald, what in the name of Merlin’s beard and hat and pants are you doing in my office?!” He tried hard not to shout. “Have you gone mad? What if somebody finds you? Also why are you having a collar with you?”

Gellert smirked and hopped down the counter. He slowly sauntered towards the Professor. “Why am I here?” Gellert slowly rolled his shoulders and gave Albus his brightest smile. “I have been feeling a graving recently. I missed you, Albus, in a very specific way.” His hand rose and he brushed his fingers across the Professor’s lips as if he was probing them. “I have missed your lips, your touch, your voice as it moans my name.” He heard Albus gasp as the Professor hit the back of the nearest wall. “I want to toy with you again, my sweet, delicious Mandelkern. I want to make you wear a collar as I fuck and bite you.”

Albus tried to push himself past him. “Gellert”, he called, “I do not think this is the right –” He gasped as Gellert’s lips claimed his. The Professor let out a muffling sound. He rose his hands as if to push him away. Gellert took a hold of Albus’ wrists and pushed them against the wall. His feet shuffled over the ground as he pushed himself up against the other one’s body. That warm and broad chest, heart beating rapidly under fair skin.

His mouth still was deeply interlocked with Albus’. Gellert moaned as he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed over those plumb lips in fast strokes. He could feel them quiver under the movement. Trembling, they parted just a touch and allowed him access. Gellert immediately took his chance. His tongue pushed Albus’ lips open and dived into the other one’s mouth. Warmth greeted him and a quivering tongue. It twitched and reacted almost shyly to the touch. Gellert rubbed against Albus, before he began to explore his teeth, swooping and licking over them.

Albus moaned and whimpered. “Merlin’s Beard… I forgot how good you are at this.” Hand twitched, scratching over his hand back. Gellert moaned back and whispered: “And I almost forgot how good you tasted.” He grabbed a full strand of Albus’ auburn locks and pressed his head against the wall as he leaned against him, squeezing the air out of his chest.

He stopped back barely. Heat rushed through him and he let go of Albus’ hands. The Professor seized him by the collar. “Please”, he panted, “for this one afternoon, be my Master.” He swallowed forcefully. “Make me yours. I beg of you.” It had been way too easy. The fire in their chests had never died down. Instead it had dulled down into a glow, which could be set ablaze by the simplest touches. And now they wanted to burn again. Just for an afternoon.

Gellert took the collar and slowly wrapped it around Albus. He closed the lid and pulled tight. The collar was beautiful. It complimented Albus with its crimson leather, going so well with his hair. The professor swallowed forcefully and the collar moved a bit under the move. There was a simple brooch of the Deathly Hallows upon the lid. How handsome Albus looked. And he would look even prettier bend over the table.

Taking the collar, Gellert softly pulled Albus closer. Claiming him in another rough kiss, pulling at the collar, he purred: “If I am your master, then how about you prove to be a good, obedient pet and bend over for me.” Albus swallowed. He then walked towards his table. Waving his wand, he moved any paperwork aside, not wanting to ruin any essays. Albus then laid himself on his stomach on the desk.

He was not wearing a cloak unlike the other professors. Instead he merely wore shirt and trouser. And as he was bend over in this fashion, Gellert could clearly see his midriff above his trousers, a line of pink flesh. Gellert bite his lips at the sight. He trailed his fingers along the exposed skin and whispered: “How pretty you look like. But you are still too wrapped up for me. Let me help.”

A flash from his wand and the clothing disappeared, leaving Albus utterly naked. “Much better”, crooned Gellert as he took in the sight before him. Fair, pink skin and a firm, round but with a dry hole, nicely exposed for him. Between the legs stood a cock, half risen from the purrs. Coming closer, Gellert slowly laid his hands upon Albus’ shoulder blades. Leaning down, pressing his warm, flat stomach against his back, he tugged at collar and hair. “Look at you. How you lay there. So embarrassed. So needy and helpless. Trapped underneath my weight. You want me to fill you and mark you, don’t you? Remind you of what you have lost and sold away.”

An incredibly strong pull on hair and Albus moaned. He rasped: “Yes, please”, he croaked, “Punish me. Remind me of what I sold.” He was rubbing his ass against Gellert’s clothed thighs, friction going over his cock. The dark wizard moaned. He ran his hands along Albus’ back, feeling the spine and ribcage. His nails dug into soft flesh and he left marks. Red and bloody. Each one seemed to cause the Professor to moan more.

“You are beautiful like that.” Gellert admired each and every scratch he had caused. Dark red against pink flesh, turning wounds purple. Gellert slowly leaned down and began to plaster Albus’ back with kisses. He graced the wounds with his lips and gave them a short, gentle lick. “Those are marvellous. And every scar will remind you of me. My beautiful phoenix.”

He kissed his way down towards Albus’ butt. Stopping, Gellert thoughtfully drummed against it. He then suddenly gave it a short, fleeting spank. Albus gasped and positively jumped upon the table, groaning into his elbows. His cheeks flushed. Gellert grinned. He smacked him again, harder this time. “Count”, he breathed.

“Three… four… five…” Albus panted under each blow. His back arched and Gellert thought he could see sweat glitter in his hair. The collar seemed to rub against his neck even more and he clawed himself into the table. Gellert’s hand came down again and again with the precision of a riding whip. Seeing the other man’s bum become red and swollen with each blow caused something else to swell painfully in his trousers.

Gellert could no longer take it anymore. With an angry growl, he rid himself of his trouser. Approaching Albus, he whispered: “I think I have to pamper your hole a bit. But then you will be able to take the whole of me. Wouldn’t you like that?”

A moan could be heard, followed by a hoarse: “I would love that.” The eagerness in his voice! By Faust, that was too much. Gellert’s cock twitched in anticipation. Part of him wanted nothing more then to slam his best part inside of the other man, however he knew better then to try that. Instead he directed his wand at Albus’ hole. Casting a lubrication spell into it, he slowly let the Elder Wand sink in, knot by knot. Each knot caused a new moan from Albus’ side.

Gellert carefully placed a finger into the barely opened hole and pulled the wand out again. Placing the still warm item away, he let his finger sink deeper into the folds of muscular walls, which kneaded his finger like dough. Gellert sunk deeper, knuckle by knuckle. He carefully moved his finger from side to side, widening the fleshy tunnel bit by bit. Albus moaned louder and bucked his hips against his hand.

“Please, Master”, he begged, “I need you. Otherwise this will be the death of me.” Gellert smirked and his eyes glittered dangerously. _I’ll show you near-death, Professor._ He pulled his finger out and positioned himself. The tip of his dick softly brushed against his anus. Probing carefully, Gellert teased Albus as he slowly rolled his hips. He could hear the Professor moan and shudder.

Griping his hips firmly, Gellert entered Albus with one harsh thrust. He could hear the Professor howl with tears in his lids as he painfully stretched his anus. Muscles clamped around him in a helpless attempt to get a hold of him. In a long line of heat, Gellert leaned himself over Albus and stared down at him. Storms were in his eyes and the stars had expired. Gellert whispered in a sing-song way: “ _Butterfly, you are beautiful. You deserve your own pictured frame. Butterfly, you are delicate. It would be a shame if you were to break._ ”

His teeth sunk deep into the collar and Gellert gave it a slow pull, making the leather dug itself into the skin. At the same time his hips slipped out just a touch before they came rushing back in again. The thrusts and pulls made Albus yell and he grabbed the table with full force. Thick tears stung in his lashes. Gellert moaned against the other one’s neck when he loosened his grip upon the collar for just a second.

“Gellert...stop….I cannot breath”, croaked Albus, “Marshmallows, marshmallows, marshmallows!” As soon as the ages old safe word left his lips, Gellert let go of the collar and carefully pulled himself out. His eyes glimmered in concern. Helping Albus down from the table, he immediately removed the collar. Albus gasped and coughed and sucked air through his lungs for dear life.

“Are you alright?”, asked Gellert and carefully checked Albus’ throat. The collar had left a dark imprint upon his skin. It made Albus flinch when he touched it. “Fausts Pudel, I am so sorry. I did not realise how hard I was pulling.” He quickly brushed his thumb over the mark and made it fade away.

Albus smiled weakly. “It was not about you pulling too hard. It was about you not letting go soon enough. I do not mind you fucking me in this way. But you have to give me moments to breath or I cannot keep it up”, he explained. Nodding at Gellert’s dick weakly, he asked: “Did you at least manage to come once when you were going all savage on me?”

Gellert laughed as he wrapped an arm around Albus. He leaned his head against Albus’ auburn curls. “I think once”, he remarked, “But if so it was a tiny amount. I promise to be more careful the next time. You are not mad at me for going too far, are you?”

Now it was Albus, who laughed. “Gellert, you literally eat people. If I can deal with that, then I can deal with you being violent. I know that it is the way you stimulate yourself. I do not understand it, I am not going to lie. But I love you and thus I will allow you to indulge in your desires. Just respect my boundaries and we will be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me writing and help me improve, so gimme all of them. :)


End file.
